Una noche llena de miedos
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Ella miró una película de miedo a sabiendas que luego le costaría dormir. Él se lo advirtió pero ella no hizo caso. Historia que pasa durante una noche donde Akane no quiere admitir que él tenía razón, siendo al final el miedo el que les una.
Ella se encontraba en el comedor de la casa, era de noche y después de cenar decidió ver un poco la televisión. No daban nada romántico, cómico o de acción así que la única opción que le quedaba era una película de miedo, de fantasmas que poseían a jóvenes para cometer crímenes horribles. Sabía que se asustaría, pero era de ese tipo de miedo que a uno le gusta pasar a pesar de saber que después te arrepentirás. Cogió uno de los cojines del suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza creyendo que éste la protegería de cualquier susto que el film le pudiera dar, usándolo a su vez de escudo donde esconder su mirada en las escenas más sangrientas.

Él estaba estirado detrás de la mesa, apoyando sus codos en el suelo para mantener la cabeza levantada mientras leía uno de sus mangas. Le gustaba la tranquilidad de esa noche, hacía tiempo que no podía leer sin los gritos de su padre y de la loca pero tierna familia que los había acogido dos años atrás. No sentía gran interés por los libros científicos o las historias de amor, si no que su pasión eran los cómics de superhéroes fuertes, _nunca sabes dónde puedes encontrar una nueva e interesante técnica_ , pensaba el artista marcial. Cogió una de las galletas que había encima de la mesa y la empezó a devorar como si no hubiera cenado 30 minutos antes. Hizo ruido, mucho y además empezó a carcajearse debido a una escena donde el superhéroe se declaraba a una chica en un tono cursi y demasiado romántico para su gusto "sí, como si un hombre tan fuerte como él pudiera demostrar tanta debilidad por una mujer, menudo lerdo".

-Shhhhht, algunas estamos intentando ver una película –

\- Perdón, perdón. ¿Qué miras? –

\- Una peli de miedo, y ahora está muy interesante, así que sshhttt – hacía ella posicionando su dedo índice en su boca dando a entender que quería silencio.

\- Luego no podrás dormir… tendrás miedo –

\- No tendré miedo… ¿por quién me tomas? –

\- Por alguien que ha estado más rato mirando el cojín que la tele… -

\- Cállate ya y déjame ver la película tranquila –

\- Está bien, está bien, luego no digas que no te avisé marimacho – él se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina.

Cuando cruzó la puerta y vio los interruptores decidió apagar la luz del comedor para que ella tuviera aún más miedo, quería que al final le diera la razón y reconociera que estaba asustadísima. Cómo le gustaba tener siempre la razón, era algo que no podía controlar, y que ella se la diera era como ganar la batalla más difícil del mundo, qué digo del mundo, de la galaxia. Continuó leyendo con tranquilidad su cómic hasta que se cansó y sigilosamente se adentró en el comedor. Silencioso como un ninja se acercó hacia la chica por detrás hasta que la tuvo a su merced. Ella abrazaba el cojín que estaba a punto de explotar de lo fuerte que lo apretaba, él esperó paciente a sus espaldas hasta que hubiera una escena que mereciera la pena. Ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que veía que ni notó su presencia, él poco a poco adelantó sus brazos y con la punta de sus dos dedos índices apretó la cintura de la muchacha rápidamente mientas gritaba "Buh" justo cuando el asesino degolló a su pobre víctima.

Ella emitió un gritó de terror que resonó por todo Nerima seguido por un fuertísimo "¡Idiota!". Al girarse vio al causante del susto tumbado en el suelo desternillándose como nunca, agarrándose la barriga del dolor que sentía por reír tanto. Ella se sintió furiosa y empezó a tirarle todos los cojines que encontró a su alrededor, parecían inofensivos pero los lanzaba con tanta furia y pasión que cuando chocaban contra el muchacho sonaban como si de rocas se tratara. Pero a él parecía no afectarle lo más mínimo, había merecido la pena, todo por ver su cara; tan enfadada, tan asustada, tan bonita…

Después de eso él se retiró hacia su habitación dejándola a ella sola, acabando de ver la película, a la que no debía quedarle demasiado rato. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a pensar en cómo había cambiado todo en tan solo dos meses, desde que volvieron de Jusenkyo. Su relación con ella había cambiado, y aunque la boda fallida había sido difícil de superar para la chica, ahora los dos se llevaban mucho mejor que antes. Discutían igual, quizás un pelín menos, pero las disculpas llegaban antes. Los insultos ya no eran los mismos, ahora más que insultos eran motes que no les ofendían, se habían acostumbrado a ellos y ya les tenían incluso cariño. A parte de esto, pero, su relación no había avanzado como se esperaba, ellos eran lentos en cuanto a romanticismo se trataba, aunque sí que había momentos que pudiéramos considerar más íntimos; algunas miradas furtivas, algún abrazo inesperado o ir cogidos de la mano en contadas ocasiones. Más allá de eso, nada.

El chico se quedó rápidamente dormido pensando en todo eso. Ella por otra parte llevaba más de una hora en su cama mirando asustada toda su habitación de reojo. Había vuelto a encender la luz, la oscuridad no era su aliada, pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y su ventana comenzó a tambalearse, ella pegó un respingo y se asustó aún más. El árbol que había frente su habitación proyectaba espeluznantes sombras que hacían volar la imaginación de la joven que creía ver fantasmas por doquier. "¿Cómo puedo tener este miedo… aquí no hay nada… ¿verdad?" Un fuerte ruido proveniente del techo la sobresaltó todavía más. No podía seguir así, necesitaba hacer algo o se volvería loca. Lentamente, con un mazo en sus manos avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de cierto chico. Deslizó suavemente la puerta hasta que ésta quedó abierta.

-Ra- Ranma… ¿estás despierto?

\- ¿Akane? Mmm ahora ya sí… ¿qué pasa?

\- Bueno… no, no… puedo dormir – Él se incorporó en su futón y medio dormido medio despierto sonrió satisfecho.

\- Oi, no me digas que tienes miedo… ¡Te lo dije!

\- No es eso… es que… es que… creo que hay un ratón en mi habitación.

\- ¿Un ratón? – él la miró entrecerrando los ojos incrédulo. Vaya, ella no aceptaría tan fácilmente que él tenía razón.

\- Sí, ¿podrías venir a ver dónde está? Por favor… - se lo pidió con una mirada que en ese mismo instante lo hubiera derretido en cuestión de segundos si fuera un bloque de hielo – se lo hubiera pedido a mi padre en otra situación… pero como están todos de viaje sólo me quedas tú.

\- Vaya… da gusto ver que soy la última y única opción que tienes… vamos a buscar al maldito ratón.

Los dos jóvenes avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Akane, ella se quedó detrás de Ranma observando como su prometido buscaba un ratón imaginario, solo quería que él se cerciorara de que no había ningún espíritu maligno… él la protegía constantemente siempre así que si había alguna presencia que pusiera en riesgo su vida, él la detectaría seguro. La confianza que tenía en el muchacho en este sentido era ciega.

-Yo no veo nada… vuelve a dormir, seguro que era el viento, o los espíritus… quién sabe – comentó el de la trenza en tono de burla.

\- ¡Ranma! Idiota, no digas eso. – dijo ella lanzándole una silla.

\- Solo bromeaba, ni ratones ni fantasmas Akane, estás a salvo – comentó en un tono conciliador y tranquilizador.

\- Gra- gracias… Buenas noches Ranma.

\- Que descanses.

Él se retiró otra vez a su habitación y se colocó en posición gatuna para dormir. Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato roncando un ruido lo despertó.

-Ra- Ranma… ¿estás despierto?

\- ¿Qué ahora? ¿Un dinosaurio?

\- No… creo, creo que hay alguien en nuestro patio.

-¿!Qué!? – gritó él sorprendido. Esto era serio.

\- He visto algo moverse en el árbol que hay frente mi ventana – mentira, Akane continuaba viendo las misteriosas sombras que creaban maléficas caras en las paredes de su cuarto. Además una de las ramas chocaba contra su ventana y el eco que causaba la asustaba sobremanera.

Ranma se levantó sin decir nada más y fue a ver qué pasaba con el estúpido árbol, sabía perfectamente que su prometida estaba muerta de miedo y que allí no había nadie, pero hasta que ella no lo afirmara tendría que seguirle el juego, tampoco quería herir su orgullo. Abrió la ventana y miró detenidamente el patio y el árbol, para que ella se quedará más tranquila salió y saltó de rama en rama para confirmarle que no había nada de nada.

-Deben de ser las ramas Akane, hace mucho viento y habrás visto un gato o una ardilla… - ella asintió y se sentó en la cama cansada. Él salió por la puerta y volvió a colocarse bajo las sábanas.

Akane empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, "no puede ser, no puede ser" se repetía "eres una artista marcial y no debes temerle a nada… Ranma lo ha comprobado, aquí no hay nada" de repente la luz de su habitación empezó a parpadear, la había dejado encendida todo lo que llevaba de noche y la bombilla empezaba a fallar. Cogió una linterna cuando la oscuridad empezó a reinar en su cuarto, cosa aún peor porque no sabía dónde enfocar. Estaba totalmente aterrada, no podía más empezaba a morir de sueño pero el miedo era aún más poderoso y le impedía cerrar los ojos. Lo intentó, intentó permanecer tranquila, pero no pudo.

-Ra- Ranma… -

-¿Estás despierto? – Dijo él imitando la voz de Akane – Sí, lo estoy. ¿Han venido ya los ovnis?

\- No… no seas tonto... Quería, mmm es que… creo que hay… que vi… - mierda, no había pensado en una excusa esta vez, ¿qué podía inventarse?…

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un vaso de leche? Seguro que nos ayuda a dormir – Ranma le sonrió comprensivamente, entendía a la chica y quería ayudarla, no era momento para humillarla, ella necesitaba su ayuda, y eso era algo que él nunca le negaría, aunque fuera en una situación tan absurda como esa, él estaba dispuesto a protegerla incluso de sus miedos. Ella asintió sonriendo y sintiéndose muy feliz.

Los dos bajaron a la cocina, Ranma cogió dos vasos y calentó en ellos un poco de leche. Akane se veía agotada, pobre necesitaba dormir algo o al día siguiente no serviría para nada.

-¿Vas a reconocerlo ya?

-Mmm, ¿el qué? - Decía ella intentando no cerrar los ojos apoyándose encima de la mesa mientras bostezaba.

\- Nada, nada – dijo él viendo como se quedaba dormida sentada en la silla y reposando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Se veía tan bonita durmiendo por fin pacíficamente.

Esperó un tiempo prudente para asegurarse de no despertarla y lentamente la subió a su habitación en brazos. La recostó y tapó con suavidad en su cama. "Buenas noches miedica" le susurró con gran delicadeza y cariño a su prometida y luego se retiró de nuevo.

Media hora después, cuando el reloj ya marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, un gran trueno que anunciaba la llegada de una peligrosa tormenta despertó a la pareja. Ranma se recolocó rápidamente para proseguir con su sueño, pero Akane despertó desconcertada, ¿cómo había llegado hasta su cama si lo último que recordaba era estar en la cocina bebiendo leche? La lluvia comenzó a caer de forma tempestiva, y las gotas de agua chocaban sin piedad contra su ventana y hacían rechinar las vigas del techo de la casa. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Así no había quien pegara ojo.

Pocos minutos después Ranma escuchó como su puerta se abría de nuevo, él sonrió, pobre, la chica debía de estar pasándolo realmente mal si había acudido ya cuatro veces en su búsqueda. Él, que ya empezaba también a tener mucho sueño hizo algo que en otro momento nunca se hubiera atrevido.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar se giró aún recostado en su futón, levantó la sabana que lo cubría y se hizo a un lado invitando a Akane a dormir allí con él. Ella se sorprendió, pero pensó que era la única manera que tenía de poder descansar por fin, sintiéndose tranquila, segura, protegida, sin miedo, a su lado. Sin mediar palabra ella se acercó y se colocó estirada de espaldas al chico, se tapó con la sábana y respiró aliviada mientras sonreía.

-Gracias Ranma… - dijo ella sonrojada y tímida.

\- No hay de qué tonta, si me hubieras dicho que tenías miedo podríamos llevar horas durmiendo.

\- ¿Miedo? Yo nunca tuve miedo de nada – los dos sonrieron y cerraron los ojos sabiendo lo tercos que eran y que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. La tormenta seguía azotando la casa y los ruidos de la madera seguían molestando la cabecita asustada de Akane, que a su vez pensó que no sabía cuando una situación como esa volvería a repetirse, tenía que aprovechar.

– Ranma… ¿te importa si…yo…? – rápidamente la entendió e interrumpió.

\- Adelante – dijo él intentando disimular su alegría. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar bocarriba, tímidamente Akane se volteó y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido, colocando su mano derecha encima del abdomen del muchacho - ¿te importa si yo…? – dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo también. Ranma rodeó a la chica con su brazo. Pocos minutos después ambos ya estaban soñando.

FIN

A pesar de que sigo escribiendo capítulos para mis dos historias "Un fin de semana muy largo" y "Un día todo cambió" la idea de este one shot llegó a mi mente hoy de manera inesperada y he tenido que escribirla sí o sí. Como siempre gracias por leer, espero que os guste. ¡Un beso!


End file.
